vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladle
"Fiji Water solves everything. You got an STD? Fiji Water! You Pregnant? Fiji Water! You got a Boo-boo? Put the Fiji Water on the Boo-boo!" Who is Ladle? Ladle is a loli neko. While not a member of the Loli Squad, she is affiliated with them. She performs her own news reports, as she is a competing news reporter to Drumsy, with whom she has a love-hate relationship. She is also occasionally a salesperson, advertising various other "waifus" for sale, as well as Fiji Water. Things tend to get very strange very quickly when Ladle is in the room. She likes to tease people with dirty jokes, especially by claiming that they have strange fetishes such as sniffing dirty diapers. However, if someone else manages to make an even lewder joke, she tends to run away screaming "TOO MUCH CONTENT!" Despite being a twitch streamer and VRChat user for a while, she first got significant traction after she was the victim of one of Lolathon's Mr. Blobby attacks. Community Talkshow Ladle holds an open discussion every Friday with a couple of guests in her studio. The show is co-hosted by ThatOneRebel, with manager / pet birb Mizuz perched next to Ladle's desk. Topics include various features of the VRChat community and gaming in general, and can last for about two hours. Audience members can ask questions towards the end of the show. Trivia *Fans have suggested that she could be Drumsy's replacement for French Guy and rename herself "British Girl." *Ladle is one of the most proactive people at claiming that Moxification has a foot fetish. Besides making jokes, she also gave him a box with feet inside it for his birthday. *Ladle has many avatars imitating other users; Ladle's avatar that imitates Brooke Bork is called the Brookdle, who is allegedly Brooke and Ladle's daughter. Ladle also has Lolathon's makeup, Mizuz' hat, and Hazord's Gecko-based "Dog" avatar. People are able to sit on Ladle's head on the latter one. *Ladle and Nanoade spend a lot of time goofing on each other, as they're both short British girls who love trolling. Nano once claimed that "I love shit, that's why I hang around with you," which Ladle retorted "That's kind of a self-own there." Nano and Ladle jokingly call this "poop sister ERP." *Ladle's studio is decorated with multiple pieces of fanart, including a picture of Ladle taunting Moxi to suck her toes. She also has a picture of Brooke on her desk. *Ladle says lewd things so frequently that her friends oftentimes play back her own quotes to embarrass her. *One of Ladle's favorite pranks is to get people to touch their toes and then spell "run." While they're distracted, she gets behind them as they say "r-u-n," which she replies "yes, I am." Gallery File:Brookdle.jpg|Ladle with Brooke Bork as the "Brookdle" File:Ladlethon.jpg|Ladle in Lolathon makeup File:Ladlemizuz.PNG|Ladle with Mizuz on her shoulder and wearing his hat File:Ladledog.jpg|Ladle and Hazord as "Dogs." May 24th Roflgator, ThatOneRebel on Ladles Podcast.jpg|ThatOneRebel and Roflgator attend as visitors during Ladles podcast on Mar 24th 2019 Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/waifudeliveryservice Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neko